


so don't you worry your pretty little mind

by ficsandchill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Misunderstandings, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill
Summary: the third time someone said Donghyuck is clingy is when he finally let it bothers him.the third time Donghyuck did it, is when Mark decides enough is enough. but delicately.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 29
Kudos: 538





	so don't you worry your pretty little mind

**Author's Note:**

> as usual! Ours by Taylor Swift lyrics, especially the chorus resonates with this.
> 
> I relate to Haechan because it's obvious that his love language is physical touch and whenever anyone brushes his touches off i just went "noOoo 🥺" because I too get sad when people do that but I also want to respect people's boundaries and understand that people's love language differ hshsh it's a struggle.
> 
> also i finished this at 4am so I'm sorry if it feels out of place
> 
> let me know what do you guys think, enjoy! ♡

**I.**

Donghyuck is the epitome of a fireball. He is all for new challenges and trying out things, but he also appreciates familiarity. Familiarity means comfort and stability, and Mark just happens to be the epitome of familiarity to Donghyuck.

That is how he finds himself sitting on the sofa, in between the V of Mark's legs, his back against Mark's chest with Mark's hands enveloping his waist, caging Donghyuck while Mark holding up his phone to watch some youtube video of named "9 New Ways To Enjoy Korean Ramyum Ramen Recipes hack" as if Donghyuck is not literally there in his arms, who is fully capable of cooking full course meal for him. But Donghyuck won't comment on that, he is far too comfortable leaning his head on Mark's shoulder.

"You're so clingy, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck turns his head to glare daggers to the human who interrupts his peaceful bubble. Huang Renjun. Right, he forgets for a moment that he isn't in Mark's apartment where Mark didn't share the house with 3 other annoying but lovable (which makes them more annoying) people. If it weren't for the smirk and teasing look in Renjun's eyes, Donghyuck would brush it off and just go back to his and Mark's personal bubble. What frustrates Donghyuck more, he could feel the chest on his back to vibrate just slightly at the comment. Mark is holding in a chuckle, oh how dare he. Slightly but enough to provoke Donghyuck to insult Renjun back.

"You're just jealous that I'm in love and you're not." Renjun tsked at this but the mirth in his eyes remains. Curse Huang Renjun.

Renjun sits on the sofa next to them, "Ouch, there's no need to go there. But that doesn't change the fact you're clingy." Renjun pats around to find the tv remote before he continues "And I recalled you saying Mark wanted to come by to meet us three since he hasn't met us in awhile. My bad, should've seen this coming." He finally found the remote and turns on the tv and swiftly shuffles through their netflix's list.

Mark pocketed his phone at the comment and looks sheepish, "Sorry Renjun, I thought you guys were planning to do your own thing since no one's in the living room when I arrived. Wait shit, oh my god, we haven't finished that one yet right?" Mark's eyes perk in interest when Renjun stop shuffling to play the Money Heist series.

"Yeah, kinda waited for you to be around to continue." then he clicks the resume button. Renjun discreetly shots Donghyuck a teasing look and pokes out his tongue in a flash to avoid Mark's noticing when he sees Donghyuck taken aback face at how fast Renjun successfully steals his boyfriend's attention.

**II.**

The five of them are heading towards the cinema to watch Knives Out, right after having lunch together. The cinema is approximately 15 minutes walk from the restaurant so they decided to walk together there. They go back and forth between chatters, loud laughs and comfortable silence as they walk.

At some point, Donghyuck finds himself beside Mark, their fingers and arms brush occasionally. It's instinct at this point. Donghyuck reaches for Mark's fingers and intertwined them, mostly hugging Mark's arm to his body while nonchalantly pointed at the sky to Mark, a particular cloud that kinda looks like a dick. They both snicker at this, unaware of the pair of eyes on them.

"Guys, Donghyuck and Mark are in their own world again!" Jaemin says loudly and drawing out the again in a sing-songy tone to which have both Renjun and Jeno to laugh at them and making kissy faces and baby noises.

"What is with you guys with me being in love? If I recall correctly, Mark IS my boyfriend." Donghyuck huff dismissively as they finally arrive at the cinema. Mark just smiles and shakes his head at their friends' antics, going forward on his own to show the person on the counter their digital tickets he bought on his phone.

"As we recall, Mark is our friend so yeah, we want our friend sometimes too, Donghyuck." Jaemin raises one of his eyebrows in a challenge, with a smirk. Briefly exchanging looks with Renjun who looks really satisfied to see Donghyuck all riled up just for a bit teasing. Donghyuck had a feeling that Renjun actually told Jaemin about the other day.

Donghyuck just huffs a petulant whatever as they head inside the cinema. As they found their seats, Jaemin reaches for his arm. "Ah-ah, I want to sit next to Mark." Donghyuck grumbles at this and turns to Mark for help at this, "Mark!" he whines while pointing at Jaemin who still has his strong grip on Donghyuck to prevent him from going to the seat next to Mark. 

"Sure, Jaemin-ah." Jaemin squeals at this while clapping his hands a little and wiggling his eyebrows to Donghyuck who has his jaw dropped at his boyfriend unexpected answer. Before he could argue some more, there are hands grabbing both of his arms, dragging him "Yay, Donghyuck is sitting with us." Jeno shoots his eye smile at him, all the while both Renjun and Jeno manhandling him to sit in the seat in between them. Even Renjun is sporting a little smile.

He lets out a sigh, okay fine, he gonna let this slides.

**III.**

Donghyuck is heading towards the university cafeteria when he spots a certain head sitting on one of the cafeteria tables. A certain head from behind that he could spot from miles. He sprints there without a second thought and only when he arrives there that he notices Jeno sitting across his boyfriend. He practically tackles Mark from behind with a back hug. Mark splutters from whatever he was saying in shock before it reduces to chuckles when Donghyuck starting to plant kisses on the side of his head with exaggerated smacking lips sounds from Donghyuck.

"Ah Renjun is right, you are clingy."

"Not you too, Jeno! I had faith in you." Donghyuck glares at Jeno exasperatedly, Mark snickers from being rocking side to side by Donghyuck with his chin resting on top of Mark's head.

"Baby, defend me." Donghyuck complains in tiny voice to win Mark over his side. Mark just hums and pats the arms hugging his shoulders. A moment later Mark requests "Can you please buy me a soda, sunshine?" Donghyuck frowns at this but Mark cuts him to the chase before he could utter anything else with a "please?" with pleading puppy eyes and a tiny pout directed at him. Donghyuck forgets about what he was about to say and plants a kiss on Mark's forehead before he goes to buy three sodas for all of them. 

**///**

Was he really clingy? Donghyuck wonders to himself, hugging a pillow to his chest, staring at the floor. It has been three times his friends said that to his face, that doesn't bother him in all honestly because he knows they mean no harm and just have the best time of their life when they get to tease Donghyuck. Donghyuck is the biggest tease among them anyway.

But what bothers him is, Mark never denies that he is clingy. 

Does Mark actually agree?

That he is _too_ clingy?

Does Mark not like it?

His thoughts are interrupted when the chatter of his friends, including Mark starting to fill up the room. They are having another movie night and everyone is starting to get in their own spots. Mark sitting next to him wordlessly. Normally, Donghyuck would lift Mark's arm to plaster himself on Mark's side, head resting on Mark's shoulder. Donghyuck so badly wants to do that, his fingers twitching in place. But Donghyuck wants to find out something, he puts his mind to it. He can do it.

Renjun plays the movie.

20 minutes in and Donghyuck can't really focus on the movie because what he assumes is true. Mark is still beside him, laughing along with the others when a funny scene comes on, but what Donghyuck is hyperaware of now is, none of his body is touching Mark and Mark seems fine without it.

Maybe Mark is too nice to tell him that he can be suffocating sometimes with his hugs, kisses and attention. Mark is always too nice, always put others before himself. Donghyuck feels a pang to his heart at this realization. 

Feeling Donghyuck's eyes on him, Mark turns to Donghyuck. He just studies Donghyuck's face before he directs a soft smile towards Donghyuck before he turns back towards the tv screen.

_Oh_.

**///**

Mark is sitting with Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin at the cafeteria table. It was Wednesday where the 5 of them have the same free period and the only day they could all eat together. The spot next to him is empty, it was unspoken but it is a designated spot for Donghyuck.

Jaemin was whining about his assignment and how he is going to fail this semester, quickly was interjected by Renjun that he was being dramatic and going to score in the end anyway with a roll of his eyes, and Jeno agreeing with Renjun. Mark snickers and just about to join in, in support to Renjun when Donghyuck suddenly appears and sits beside Mark.

"Professor Kim suddenly thought it was a great idea to have a pop quiz." Donghyuck clarifies his late arrival and goes on opening his bottle of mineral. Everyone else just acknowledge his presence with a nod and continue to roast Jaemin. Donghyuck just zeroes in their conversation, how Renjun accuses Jaemin is just complaining to fish some compliments from on how great he is and how he going to ace the semester.

Mark goes quiet for a while. Something's off. He suspected something yesterday. When Donghyuck kept a space between them during movie night but today confirms it.

No kisses on his temple, no back hug, no fingers interlacing his. Even when Donghyuck is not in a good mood, he would at least lace their pinky fingers together in silence, in silent thank to Mark for understanding that he is not in the mood to talk.

But today, zero contact. no Donghyuck warmth.

Mark tries to act nonchalant, he tries to focus on whatever Jaemin is saying to justify himself with his exaggerated hand gestures. But he can't help himself but to steal glances to Donghyuck beside him. He knows subtlety was never his forte so he knows at some point Donghyuck notices but Donghyuck chooses not to acknowledge it.

Mark starting to have a mini panicking circus inside his head on what he did wrong.

**///**

Mark walks Donghyuck back to the dorm with others but stayed back a little for their private goodbyes. It's their routine and everyone leaves them alone to it, every time. Mark especially grateful for their understanding this time.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby." Donghyuck says quietly and smiles at him but it isn't as vibrant as it always was in their private little routine.

Mark smiles back but intently studying Donghyuck features. He waits for Donghyuck for their goodbye kiss but Donghyuck just waves and steps back slowly to turn inside.

Before Donghyuck could fully go inside, Mark steps closer to Donghyuck, "Wait," Mark says before he ever so slowly and gently, cup Donghyuck's cheek because he is so afraid that Donghyuck might not want to. He proceeds to lean in to plant a lingering kiss to Donghyuck's lips, like a question, a promise. Mark honestly doesn't know but he just wants Donghyuck to smile as vibrant as he usually does again.

When Mark leans back, he is only met with an even sad looking Donghyuck, with his lips turn downwards and eyes so sad that Mark feels guilty even when he doesn't know what is wrong.

"Goodnight, Mark." Donghyuck says solemnly before he goes inside.

_Shit._ This just can not do. Not on Mark's watch.

Mark pockets out his phone and types a quick text to Jeno asking if it's okay for Jeno to sleep in Renjun and Jaemin's room for the night and promise him that he would buy the game Jeno has been eyeing.

**Jeno**

_Hell yeah! If you guys fighting will have you buying me stuff, please fight more often._

**Mark**

_Was it that obvious that Donghyuck is mad at me? I don't even know why he is mad at me.._

**Jeno**

_He didn't cling to you as usual and looks really sulky, we all noticed but thought it probably best if you guys sorted it out yourself. Just kiss him and I bet he'll forgive you._

**Mark**

_I literally just kissed him tho. but you know what, you're right. It's best that we sort it ourselves. But thanks Jeno-ah, sorry that you might have to share a bed._

**Jeno**

_Don't worry about it. Jaemin must be happy that he gets to cuddle me anyway. Let me know when you guys are okay again._

Mark pockets his phone back. He then turns round to head to the convenient store near their dorm. If he wants to coax Donghyuck to not be mad at him, might as well buy some green tea ice cream he loves. And maybe chocolate. And maybe some snacks too.

Mark comes back to the dorm with Jeno opening the door for him, Jeno shooting him a knowing smile. He is carrying a plastic bag full of things Donghyuck loves. He prays for the best. 

**///**

Donghyuck is already laying on his bed, under the duvet, facing the wall because he doesn't want Jeno to catches on, on how not okay he is. He is grateful that he hears Jeno went out a moment after, giving him a moment of privacy. Depriving himself of touching Mark is taking a toll on him, it's harder than he thought. But it's for Mark's own comfort. He promised himself he would let Mark initiates skin skip after yesterday's movie night. It's only a day but he can't help but feel a bit dejected, rejected even.

The door squeaks again and shutting off, indicating Jeno's presence.

"Jeno, can we have the lights off early. I don't feel so great today."

A beat of silence, before the lights are off. "Thank you." Donghyuck says softly and will himself to sleep immediately because he doesn't want to think about it anymore.

But then there's a hand ruffling his hair from the back, Donghyuck thought Jeno just wanting to comfort him but then Jeno says "Why are you mad at me, baby?" 

Since when did Jeno call him baby? Wait a second, that's not Jeno's voice.

The fingers continue to run through his hair and Donghyuck feels himself crumbling down. It has just been a day but it feels so long for him. When a pair of lips land on the back of his head that he turns around and catches the hand, clutching it.

This startles Mark, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't touch you when you don't want it." Mark looks so apologetic and vaguely hurt because he thought Donghyuck rejected his touch. Donghyuck rejected his touch? Absurd. Donghyuck whines at that, "That's not it." Donghyuck kisses Mark's palm to make it up to Mark.

Mark's eyes soften, settling to sit on the floor beside the bed, resting his chin on the bed to be eye level to Donghyuck. "Then what is it, sunshine?" Mark asks softly.

Donghyuck heart tightens even further at this, he opens his mouth only to closes it back. Before he lets out a sigh, "Mark.." pulling the hand that he is clutching on. Mark understands and wordlessly gets up to settle himself on the bed beside Donghyuck. Ankles linking, breaths mingling.

Mark waits for Donghyuck, Donghyuck still holding his hand, all the while brushing his knuckles.

"I thought you aren't comfortable that I'm always touching you." 

Donghyuck feels Mark's other arm circled his waist and brings them even closer together. "Baby, what makes you think so?" Worry obvious in Mark's voice as he leans up to plant several kisses on Donghyuck's forehead before he continues, "because that's just the most ridiculous thing I've heard you said, and you said crazy ridiculous stuff all the time." Mark shoots him a teasing soft smile.

Donghyuck halfheartedly pushes Mark away from but only for Mark to scoots even closer to him, giggling while mouthing sorry all the while peppering Donghyuck cheeks with kisses. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, spreading to his chest then just his whole body when Mark is this affectionate to him.

"Well, you didn't deny it that I'm clingy when others said so." "But you are clingy," Mark hurriedly adds because he sees Donghyuck starting to pout, "but I always love it when you are. I didn't know you were taking it to heart. They are just teasing you, you know?"

"I know, but," Donghyuck looks away from Mark. "When I didn't initiate touching you, you just don't touch me at all." he finishes off quietly.

Mark stares at Donghyuck before he replies, "Oh my god Hyuck, I was giving you space because I thought you want it." Donghyuck stiffens then shifts his eyes to Mark, just to see the realization that he sure is on his own face too.

"Wow, we're both idiots." Donghyuck chuckles. Mark nods his head and chuckles along with Donghyuck. He lifts the hand on Donghyuck's waist to thumb Dongyuck's cheekbone. Donghyuck preens and tilts his head to the touch which makes Mark smile. Cute.

"You gotta tell me when something is wrong, my love. So we can fix it together, okay?" Mark says softly which Donghyuck hums to, in agreement. "Promise?" Donghyuck hums before he replies, "Promise."

Mark continues to thumb his cheekbones and Donghyuck pulls Mark's hand that he is still holding to his chest. 

Mark sighs contently before he continues, "Now that we promise to tell each other when something is bothering us, I have something to say, well more like request actually." Donghyuck thumbs Mark's knuckles to encourage Mark to continue. "Can you kiss me hello and goodbye every time, every day? It reassures me to start my day to know I have you and end my day knowing that I still have you. Not gonna lie, it kinda hurts when you didn't kiss me goodbye just now."

Donghyuck brings up Mark's hand on his chest to his lips to plant a kiss on it, then shift his eyes on Mark, before he leans in to kiss his lips. Another kiss. And another kiss. A final kiss which Mark hums to before Donghyuck eans back, resting his forehead to Mark's, nuzzling Mark's nose "I'm sorry baby, I promise to kiss you hello and goodbye every time, every day." Then he kisses Mark's nose. Which makes Mark smiles at him, and Donghyuck smiles back, knowing they're okay.

"Oh, I bought you snacks that you love but I left it in the kitchen because Jeno said you already was laying down when he went out of the room." Donghyuck can't believe how lucky he is.

Familiarity means comfort and stability, and Donghyuck just happens to be the epitome of familiarity to Mark too.


End file.
